In the related art, there is known a printing method of performing printing on fabric (textile) with pigment-based ink (see Patent Document 1 for instance). In the printing method disclosed in Patent Document 1, water-based pigment ink is applied to a surface of fabric in an inkjet scheme.
[Patent Document 1] WO 2010/73305
In a case of performing printing on a print medium having nap on a surface thereof, such as fabric, with pigment-based ink, it is difficult to sufficiently infiltrate pigment-based ink into the tip portion of the nap. For this reason, in a case of performing printing on fabric with pigment-based ink by the printing method disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is concerned that some parts of the tip portion of the nap on the surface of the fabric will not be infiltrated with ink. Also, if some parts of the tip portion of the nap are not infiltrated with ink, it is concerned that those parts having not been infiltrated with ink may cause an image to be blurredly formed on the surface of the fabric.